equestrian_sims_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Build / Buy Content
Build Fences * Equus Sims Dressage Fence and Markers * Electro fence created by Nalejn * Racing Fence created by Elin Jensen * Wire Fence created by dorosimfan1 * Natural Fence created by dorosimfan1 * Pferdeboxen Escada (Stall set) created by dorosimsfan1 * Reithallenbande created by simmami * WT Bridge Fence created by D3VV at TSR * Keep Off - Tape fencing created by Cyclonesue at TSR * Barbed and Chickenwire Fences created by Cyclonesue at TSR * MB-Suite Fence created by matomibotaki at TSR * Low fence set created by Vlasta Drabkova * Equitana - Set (Includes a rope fence) created by BuffyASummer * Rope fence in Adele's Beach Set by Veritas * SLS White Wooden Fence, Wood and Wire Fence created by Sugar's Legacy Stable * Roundpole Fence (Decor) created by Gelina * Small Fences created by Pralinesims at TSR * Small Fences created by Pralinesims at TSR * Small Fences III created by Pralinesims at TSR Doors, Windows and Arches * Offenes Stallfenster (Stall window) created by dorosimsfan1 * Stalltüren ~ Cerynax (Stall doors) created by dorosimsfan1 * Stalltüren ~ Cerynax Fensterklappe Links (Stall doors) created by dorosimsfan1 * Torbogen ~ Grand Egypt (Arch) created by wiesel10 * Large Arch (4x1) created by Suzannneke at TSR * London Arches Viaduct Build Set created by Cyclonesue at TSR * London Arches Set 2 - Add-On created by Cyclonesue at TSR * Modern Barn Door created by Ung999 at TSR * Double Sliding Barn Door Arch created by Gelina Terrains * Equestrian Surfaces created by hatshepsut at TSR Patterns * 32 New Wood Patterns created by armiel Buy Stall Sets * DIY Traditional Stall Set by Christina Hanson * Equitana - Set (Includes a stall set) created by BuffyASummer * Pferdeboxen Escada (Stall set) created by dorosimsfan1 * Stall walls set created by Elin Jensen * Bloom's Stall Walls made separate created by Elin Jensen Barn Fittings and Decoration * Haynet by Christina Hanson * Futterstelle für Pferde "Escada" (Automatic feeder) created by dorosimsfan1 * Rund ums Pferd (Around the Horse) created by dorosimsfan1 * Pad, Blanket on Box, Blanket on Rope created by Nalejn * Umkleide-Set (Dressing room set - lockers and benches) created by simmami * Various decorations (includes hanging bridles, rolled bandages, leather cleaning kit) created by Elin Jensen * Helmets + Hanger created by Elin Jensen * Hanging harness/Girth/Harness hanger created by Elin Jensen * Misc Barn signs created by Elin Jensen * New Bedding Set created by Elin Jensen * Wider stall guard created by Elin Jensen Arena Items * Wall dressage Markers and Bonus Signs created by Anny * Wall Dressage Markers created by Elin Jensen * Free-jumping posts with rope created by Elin Jensen * 3er Set Sprunghürden (Set of three jumps) created by dorosimsfan1 * Sprunghürde "Baumstamm" (Log jump) created by dorosimsfan1 * Cross Country Items (jumps, start and finish markers) created by Sugar's Legacy Stable * Show Jump Set created by Nalejn * Equitana - Set (Includes bleachers, rope fence, stall set, jumps and decorative items) created by BuffyASummer * Redbud Show grounds: lot, decor, furniture, clothing, and poses (includes bleachers and western arena items) created by Cloudwalker Sims * Trail Bridges (English and Western) created by Sugar's Legacy Stable * Trainingspfosten für Pferde "Gras" (Race Training Posts) created by dorosimsfan1 * Race Track Equipment (barriers, race board etc) created by Sugar's Legacy Stable * Main Street Pennant - Recolorable created by Heaven *registration required* Field and Paddock * Hay Feeder created by Elin Jensen Decorative Vehicles * Gooseneck Horse Trailer by Christina Hanson * Sulky and Jog Cart - Decor created by Nalejn * Stock Trailer created by Cloudwalker Sims * Working Horse Trailer created by Cloudwalker Sims * Tractor created by ruhrpottbobo at TSR * Forklifts created by ruhrpottbobo at TSR * Quad Bikes created by ruhrpottbobo at TSR Paintings * Race Paintings created by Dieuwke Reese * Drawings created by Dieuwke Reese * Digital Art Paintings created by Dieuwke Reese Miscellaneous * Set WildWest created by Severinka at TSR * Veterinary Equipment (various separate items) created by Sugar's Legacy Stable * Modern Vet's Office Set created by riccinumbers at TSR * Krankenhausset "OP-Einrichtung" (Hospital surgical items) created by BuffyASummer * Krankenhaus Patientenzimmer (Hospital ward items) created by BuffyASummer * Hospital Set created by Hekate999 *registration required* * Embalming Room Pt. 1 created by BuffSumm at TSR * Embalming Room Pt. 2 created by BuffSumm at TSR * Deer park object set (includes hay feeder, two fencers, ladder and grass plant) created by Katelys at TSR * Wild West Set created by abuk0 at TSR